Ultimate Lollipop
by Lil' Dragon
Summary: The day starts out as a normal spar.....but ends with some steamy action! GxV {Yaoi!}


Author: Lil' Dragon  
  
Archive: ... You had btter...  
  
Warnings: PWP, lemon,slight humor, Pretty much from Vegeta's POV, songfic alert! ^_^ I love writing song fics. This song is 'Lollipop Porn' by Crazy Town. Cant get that song outta my head... Its a long song so the intervals between lyrics is short..  
  
Title: My Ultimate Lollipop... ^_^  
  
-Dancin with the devil  
  
On the thirteenth floor-  
  
The mid afternoon sun glinted off bronzed flesh as muscles strained and shifted beneath it. From the ground , it would merely appear that the sun was glinting off a speck of dust, but in truth it reflected of the sweating forms of two unearthly originated beings. Punches and kicks were launched almost mindlessly as the two warriors fought their graceful dance death in the sky.  
  
Distance was gained between them as their energies clashed in a short conflict of power. Both dark haired fighters were panting for breath; both wore a smile on their faces. The battle thrilled their race and, at the moment, they were experiencing something just short of the ultimate thrill.  
  
"Ready... To give up... Vegeta?" panted Goku from where he floated gracefully amongst the whisps of cloud cover.  
  
"I... Never give up... Kakkarot," replied Vegeta no Ouji in the same, short of breath fashion.  
  
-Knights Knockin' Knockin'  
  
On Heaven's Door-  
  
The saiyan named Kakkarot merely grinned and sighed, his posture straightening. He grimaced as a few bones, joints, and muscles groaned and throbbed from their earlier exertions.  
  
"Well, I'm tired so let's call it a day."Goku slowly lowered himself to the ground and fell backwards with an exauhsted huff.  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly before landing next to his saiyan companion and shifting into a sitting position. He glanced towards the man laying beside him and sighed when he noticed that the baka was already asleep, his mouth agape in a constant snore. A small smile again graced the prince's features as he gazed upon the one man he was open with.  
  
-I'm thinking faster,  
  
Flirtin' with disaster-  
  
Plucking a piece of grass from the overgrown blanket beneath them, the smaller saiyan, almost absentmindedly, began to tickle his lover's nose, smirking as Goku's nose scrunched up and he tried to whipe away the offending apparatice. He opened his eyes only to gaze up into the ebony depths of Vegeta's.  
  
Blinking a couple times, Kakkarot noticed that Vegeta was stradling his hips, and he slowly sat up, leaving Vegeta gazing up at him.  
  
"Vegeta... Why did you--Mmph!"  
  
Goku was immediately silenced by his lover's lips upon his, Vegeta's skilled tongue probing inside his mouth and his matching, suddenly, in remembered temptation. Vegeta slowly raised his hands to lock them in the taller saiyan's unrully locks of coal black hair; Goku's wandering hands moved to wrap themselves around the other siayan's slender waist.  
  
-Maybe I'm plastered  
  
But I'm still your puppet master  
  
I'm your rapper dadda-  
  
After what seemed to be many minutes, the two saiyan's broke their kiss, both panting slightly. Vegeta grinned up at his tall lover affectionately, surprising Goku slighty.  
  
"As I was saiying... Why the hell did you wake me up?" the younger saiyan whined, pouting playfully. "I was having an awesome dream."  
  
"Was I in it? Or were you merely dreaming about food again?"  
  
"Well... The dream was deffinately about you."  
  
Vegeta arched a brow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Hmmm.... Want me to reinact it?"  
  
"As long as its short... I want to get back to business."  
  
Kakkarot smirked "Of course my little prince."  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly at the reference to his height. In fact, Goku was the only person alive who got away with it. It was amazing how much the older saiyan let his younger mate get away with.  
  
"Well..." Goku's voice brought Vegeta out of his thoughts "We were on a hunt together."  
  
The Ouji quirked a brow. That was a first. Goku used to always refuse going on hunts with the older saiyan. Now he was dreaming about them? What next?  
  
-Seizing your soul  
  
As the drugs take control  
  
And the problems of the world  
  
Put your life on hold-  
  
"Then, when we began to eat... well..." Goku blushed slightly.  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Let me guess, whatever it was ended in sex, ne?"  
  
"H-hai..." Goku blushed some more.  
  
The saiyan no ouji smirked and rested his head on Goku's chest. This was going to be interesting. Apparently Kakkarot was in one of his horny moods...  
  
//I'll have to use that to my advantage...// thought the small saiyan mischeiviously.  
  
"Hentai..." Vegeta said finaly, raising his gaze to the taller saiyan's face. "Oh well... I was in the mood anyway..."  
  
Goku blinked and gasped in surprise as he was tackled to the ground, the prince's mouth locked onto his in a ravenous kiss.  
  
-You shoulda know by now  
  
That it just wont stop  
  
You like that rocker pop  
  
You make me grab my crotch-  
  
Vegeta once again left his tall lover panting, but this time left no time for recovery as he began to devour his lover's neck alternately licking, kissing, and biting his way down to the rim of Kakkarot's orange and blue gi. He shrugged ripping the offending articles straight down the middle. Goku made a slight cry of protest, but it immediately turned into a groan as his lover latched his mouth onto one of the taller saiyan's nipples.  
  
-I've got the lollipop porn bitch  
  
hardcore sex bitch turned suicidal.  
  
Yeah, I've got the lollipop porn, bitch  
  
hardcore sex bitch turned suicidal.-  
  
Vegeta no ouji grinned around an erect nipple at Kakkarot; he loved making his lover writhe beneath him. It semed that it was his job to drive his taller lover insane at least once a week. And he enjoyed doing it, also. Of course, there were those rare, very rare, occasions when Goku took control and left him senseless and panting on, usually, a broken piece of furniture.  
  
Finding the first moursel fully erected, Vegeta moved to the second, wringing a pleasure filled gasp from the man beneath him. That job being finished, the smaller fighter moved his tongue further down Goku's body, pausing to lap at his lover's navel. This wrung another gasp from Kakkarot.  
  
-All caught up now  
  
take it up a notch  
  
the bitch's playin' my song  
  
While the devil dances 'round me  
  
Beggin' me to play along(repeat)-  
  
The older sayain hadn't noticed his predicament until he had sat up to undo the sash about Goku's waist. Vegeta's eyes widened when he noticed that the black spandex fighting suit he'd been wearing, or what was left of it, was thrown carelessly to the side. The older saiyan huffed slightly in frustration, causing his taller mate to chuckle.  
  
"How the hell did you manage that, Kakkarot?"growled Vegeta in mock annoyance.  
  
This is how Goku acted when he wanted to be domninant; aggressive and often times impatient. It was hard to control the baka at those times.  
  
"Dunno. Thought you would've found out by now." That stupid grin lit up Kakkarot's face once again.  
  
Vegeta yelped in surprise as Goku rolled over, leaving the smaller man pinned beneath him. The saiyan no ouji blinked in surprise up at his mate.  
  
-Now over the years  
  
I've learned to love the pain  
  
Little lady you know I've got  
  
the gift of the game-  
  
A groan reverberated through the samller saiya-jin's throat as Goku's tongue followed its slow and torturous path down to the point above Vgeta's obvious arousal. The ouji made a sound of protest and attempted to buck his hips; they were restrained by those occursed hand's of his lover.  
  
"Ka..Kakkarot!" The prince moaned, tugging on the spun, black silk his hands were still entangled in. "D-don't... tease me... You baka!"  
  
Goku snickered, causing Vegeta to blink at the rare, mischevious sound. "Your wish is my command..."  
  
The saiya-jin no ouji threw his head back and cried out in raw arousal as his lover took the head of his erection into his motuh, swirling that devilishly talented tongue in tantalizing patterns that drove his prince wild with passion.  
  
-tipple x true dat  
  
you know dat dat  
  
pretty ditty damn right  
  
she's dynamite!-  
  
Vegeta was panting and moaning constantly now, his passion reaching its peak, his ebony mane swinging back and forth with every thrash of his head. Muscular legs strained and wrapped around the younger man bringing him such large amounts of pleasure.  
  
A groan of dissapointment escaped the smaller saiyan when his lover withdrew his mouth, causing Goku to smirk at his prince's volnerable situation.  
  
"Damn... it..." growled Vegeta, tugging on the younger saiyan's hair and causing them to end up face to face with each other. "What di I tell you... you bastard... Don't tease me!"  
  
"Hey, don't complain. At least you're getting *something.*" replied Goku, wiggling his eyes brows.  
  
"You-- Mmmph!"  
  
Vegeta blinked before beginning to suck on the fingers which had been so abruptly inserted into his mouth. He glared at Kakkarot, but the menacing look slowly faded as the eroticy of what they were doing rekindled, causing Vegeta to suck with more entusiasim.  
  
"You're a horny little bastard, aren't you?" Goku snickered at his own comment before removing his dampened fingers and moving them towards the older saiyan's entrance.  
  
-You can do this  
  
Or you can do what you like  
  
Yeah I can make yas hot  
  
Yeah, right here on the spot-  
  
A gasp left the smaller man's mouth and he winced, the swift penetration startling him and causing some pain, but it subsidded as Kakkarot began to move his fingers. Vegeta arched his back and let loose a cry of pleasure when Goku rubbed his prostate, the sensations it caused reverberating through his system. The native of Vegeta-sei began bucking his hips before he once again groaned in frustration.  
  
"Heh. Tell me, my prince, do you want me?" Goku asked, staring intently at the prince's pleasure-filled, flushed face; a whimper was his only response. "C'mon! You wont be satisfied otherwise..."  
  
"Stupid... baka! Of course I want you! What kind of-"  
  
The saiyan no ouji was cut off by his own scream of passion as his lover thrust deep inside his body, pasuing to allow Vegeta's adjustment.  
  
-You can do this  
  
or you can do what you like.  
  
I've got the lollipop porn, bitch  
  
sex bitch turned suicidal-  
  
Finally, Goku drew back, leaving only the tip of his erection with the man below him, before thrusting back inside the tight warmth which he had only experienced on rare occasions. The smaller saiyan below him gasped and moaned as the pace of their love-making increased in tempo, their rythems matching that of the other's. The taller saiyan groaned and grasped his mate's throbbing erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts.  
  
The saiya-jin prince screamed his arousal to the heavens as he came, the muscles inside his entrance constricting around Goku's still firm arousal. The older man barely heard his lover's scream above his own; barely felt the golden aura of the Super Saiyans engulf the both of them in its golden light.  
  
-All caught up now  
  
take it up a notch  
  
the bitch's playin' my song  
  
While the devil dances 'round me  
  
Beggin' me to play along(repeat)-  
  
Vegeta huffed slightly as the larger form of his exhausted mate collapsed upon him. He heard the labored breathing of the man above him and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Kakkarot.... Are you alright?"  
  
Goku smacked his chest a couple of times before coughing a final time and spitting out the green blade of grass which Vegeta had use to awaken him earlier. The shorter man swetdropped.  
  
"Mental note. Never play with grass around Kakkarot..." Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes as he said this.  
  
Goku chuckled and rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck.  
  
"I love you Veggie-chan,"sighed Goku, nuzzling his lover.  
  
"And I-- Wait a second... What's with the nickname?!" demanded Vegeta, narrowing his eyes. "That is NOT funny."  
  
Kakkarot sat up and grinned down at his mate, laughing lightly.  
  
"Well... I choke on you too, Veggie-sama..."  
  
The saiyan no ouji sweatdropped a second time.  
  
"That... Is not to be discussed, Kakkarot! Argh! Why do you always have to be such a hentai?!"  
  
"It's catching if you wanna know..." 


End file.
